The invention relates to a continuously operating press preferably for the manufacture and/or coating, veneering or the like of a one layer or multilayer web of raw material and/or predetermined material, in particular of a fleece of particles containing lignocellulose and/or cellulose, such as wood chips, wood fibres, paper clippings and paper fibre or the like, and at least one binder disposed therein.
In one press of this kind which is known from the European patent specification No. 0128968, the press comprises a lower press platen; an upper press platen adjustable relative to the lower press platen and capable of being set under pressure; an endless belt guided around the lower platen and an endless belt guided around the upper platen, with the bands each being drivable at the same speed; and an arrangement for building up and maintaining a lubricant film between the confronting press platen surfaces and the respectively associated endless bands.
This known press, termed a "hydrodyne press" has proved its usefulness many times in practice, it not only makes it possible to manufacture the most diverse board-like products in continuous operation, but is also characterized by high economy and simultaneously by high accuracy.